Oomukade
Summary Oomukade is a Youkai in the Zashiki Warashi series. Oomukade is the name of a Youkai species that takes the form of sizeshifting venomous centipedes. While holding multiple traits and appearing in several tales, the most famous is the one who devoured an entire clan of dragon gods. The Oomukade appearing in the story was part of a small group of animal Youkai that saved Ranzono Sachi from depression. However, the Youkai were driven off by humans disgusted by their appearance, and the Youkai refused to stand their ground and protect themselves so as to not harm the humans. Enraged by the situation, Sachi vowed to help her friends and get revenge. Not wishing to see her turn into a criminal, the Oomukade tried to stop her with the help of Jinnai Shinobu and Yonesaki Hiro. Powers and Stats Tier: Up to at least High 8-C physically, possibly higher, at least 9-B with supernatural powers Name: Oomukade Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai, Oomukade Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sizeshifting, neurotoxin that paralyzes prey, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), immunity to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics, some resistance to interference from history and destiny | Kodoku Poison Attack Potency: Up to at least Large Building level physically (Oomukade are stated to grow large enough to bring down a house or a castle with one hit of their giant body), possibly higher (Some Oomukade are said to grow long enough to wrap around a mountain several times over), at least Wall level with supernatural powers (Should be stronger than the kids using the Oomukade Package, who can destroy walls and crush vending machines using wind) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than the average car, can fight a possessed Ranzono Sachi, who could fight Illness Magic User) Lifting Strength: Varies with size, from Below average to Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies with size, from Below Average Class up to at least Large Building Class Durability: Wall level (Can deflect the claws of a possessed Ranzono Sachi), immune to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics. However, he's fragile to weapons covered in spit Stamina: High Range: Melee range, at least several meters with supernatural powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Weapons covered in spit bypass his invulnerability and easily harm him (This includes teeth, so even human bites can harm him) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' All Youkai have an immortal body, since they don't have a concept of lifespan. Once they reach adulthood they stop aging completely, which makes it basically impossible to determine an adult Youkai's age from their physical appearance, as they could be several centuries old but still look young. *'Invulnerability:' Youkai are immune to conventional weapons and physical damage that follows the laws of physics. They are also immune to natural poisons and to things like radiation. Even weak harmless Youkai won't die if nuclear missiles were to pour down like rain. Additionally, Youkai have some resistance to interference from history and destiny. *'Sizeshifting:' The Oomukade can freely change their size to fit the situation. They can be as small as a normal centipede to sneak into small spaces or become giant centipedes several meters long that can carry multiple people on their backs or destroy buildings in one hit. Some Oomukade are said to be able to grow long enough to wrap around a mountain seven and a half times. *'Venom:' The Oomukade holds a powerful neurotoxin that paralyzes enemies. Not only can it be injected, it affects those who try to eat the Oomukade. *'Air Pressure Manipulation:' Oomukade are described to hold several traits in folklore, such as being wrapped in lightning, causing storms and having their one hundred legs glow like torches. All of these traits are derived from the species' ability to control air pressure. **'Wind Manipulation:' An Oomukade can control the wind around them, using it to produce gusts of wind with various effects such as cutting, crushing, sucking up moisture to dry up things, corroding things with oxidation, explosions through the creation of vacuums, etc. He can also use wind to propel himself forwards, to boost himself like a spring and to fly at least short distances. **'Fire Manipulation:' The legs of an Oomukade can glow like torches, and it can create fire whirlwinds or explosive flames using dust to attack the enemy. **'Lightning Manipulation:' The Oomukade can produce lightning to attack the enemy. Oomukade are also said to be able to create storms. *'Kodoku Venom:' After devouring the Byouki possessing Ranzono Sachi, the Oomukade was overwritten by the Kodoku's ritual and his normal venom was replaced by a sticky purple one. This powerful deathly supernatural venom holds the property of being unblockable by any charm or barrier, as shown when it dripped past the barrier the Aoandon was using to stop the Oomukade's jaws. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Youkai Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9